


Steps Beyond Death

by Caliadragon



Series: Little Black Dress RT Challenge [4]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: AU, Dumbledore Bashing, Evil Dumbldore, F/F, F/M, GFY, Gen, Good Malfoys, Graphic Torture, Long Live Gred and Forge, Love and Lust Potions, M/M, Minerva McGonagall Will Kill You, Multi, Protective Weasleys, Sentinels and Guides are known, Severus Snape Is Unredeemable, Sirius and Remus are Badass, Unbeta'd, mental manipulation, threats of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliadragon/pseuds/Caliadragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumbledore is dead at the hands of Severus Snape and now all of his manipulations and plans are unraveling leaving the Wizarding World reeling as Sentinels and Guides begin to awaken in the Britain. Harry, Hermione, and Ron all come online only to find that their mates were at their side the whole time. While Hermione and Ron know and care for their Sentinels Harry is left with the horrible knowledge that he rejected his Sentinel at their first meeting.</p><p>Harry is also the Master of Death and the primary target of Voldemort and the Death Eaters, including Lucius Malfoy. Just when he thinks he’ll never be with Draco, his Sentinel, Lucius Malfoy defects from Voldemort’s side. All Draco has ever wanted was Harry, now thanks to his father he just may have his Guide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steps Beyond Death

**Title** : Steps Beyond Death

 **Author** : Caliadragon

 **Fandom/Genre** : Harry Potter/NCIS/H50

 **Relationship(s)** : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Bill Weasley, Ron Weasley/Neville Longbottom

 **Content Rating** : R 

 **Warnings** : AU, Canon Character Deaths, Protective Weasleys, Evil Dumbles, Minerva McGonagall will kill you, Severus Snape is Evil, Graphic Violence, Mental Manipulation, Torture, Threats of Rape, Sirius and Remus are Badass, Voldemort, Love Potions, Lust Potions, Child Murder, George and Fred are forever alive.

 **Summary** : Dumbledore is dead at the hands of Severus Snape and now all of his manipulations and plans are unraveling leaving the Wizarding World reeling as Sentinels and Guides begin to awaken in the Britain. Harry, Hermione, and Ron all come online only to find that their mates were at their side the whole time. While Hermione and Ron know and care for their Sentinels Harry is left with the horrible knowledge that he rejected his Sentinel at their first meeting. Harry is also the Master of Death and the primary target of Voldemort and the Death Eaters, including Lucius Malfoy. Just when he thinks he’ll never be with Draco, his Sentinel, Lucius Malfoy defects from Voldemort’s side. All Draco has ever wanted was Harry, now thanks to his father he just may have his Guide.

 **Series:** The Avalon Chronicles

 **Author’s Note:** The Chieftain of the Horde is modeled off the characterization done by Keira Marcos as I could find no good reference for him and I fell in love with her take on Ragnarok. The NCIS and H50 Characters are small and involve only a few characters. Blair and Jim weren’t originally slated to be in this, but Blair goes where he wants so there you are. For Cast pictures Further Notes on the story and the lovely banner made for me by PickingUpEllen you can go to my site Caliadragon.wordpress.com where I will be uploading the full file I compiled for the series so far.

 **Word Count:** 15,487

  
  


**Prologue:**

For some death comes gently. The Innocent and the good are given a beautiful and wonderous world. They can look in on the ones they left behind, but are often discouraged from doing this to help them stay sane in the realm their soul chose for its eternal rest.

For others it is a agony that screams to them as they do not pass into the realm, but instead are forced to live the mistakes they have made in life, the memory of a dead loved one, or forced to relive the harm they was either done to them or by their own hand to another.

For Some Death was a beginning, a change in the world that would end one way of life with a bang or open another with a roar.

Albus Dumbledore was a powerful wizard who feared power he did not control personally. It was ultimately why he stood against the man he loved, doings so made him a hero, a leader, and a man powerful enough to affect the psionic plane on dangerous level.

This tale is not of Dumbledore and his evil.

This is but about his death, his killer, and the one who would not only avenge Dumbledore’s death, but would also be the one to change Wizarding Britain. 

The Alpha had awakened and the World had no idea what they were in for now that Arthur’s Legacy Child had awakened to his gifts. 

This is what this story is about, this is about Harry James Potter and how he stood tall as the Lord of Death and took steps beyond death and sought to  _ live  _ for himself, his mate, and his people. For Harry was through conquest the Lord of Death, but he was also a Alpha Prime Guide and the Duke of Avalon _. _ Wizarding Britain would never know what hit them.

**_Excerpt from the First Years of Restoration of Avalon by Colin Creevy._ **

  
  


Albus stood stooped over his hand curled against his chest, hoping against hope that his plans for Harry and Severus came to fruition. A sacrifice must be made to get Harry to where he would willingly die to stop Voldemort. With Harry dieing along with his Great Enemy, those that served Albus would be able to step up and take Albus’s place and Harry would not rise to the power he was born with. It would also mean that the Potter line would die and with Harry the powers of the Sentinels and Guides would be truly ended in the Magickal World..

Harry had no idea that plans that been made for him, only that his Mentor and had died in the end, by the evil bastard that had been responsible for the death of so many, the torture of many more, and had a seriously dark and twisted obsession with Harry’s Mum Lily that had ended in Harry’s parents death.

In the wake of seeing Severus Snape, Death Eater spy, Potions Teacher, and Betrayer kill Dumbledore. The Lords and Ladies of Magick and Nature chose to join together and awake the Sentinel and Guide Gifts once again undoing the damage that Albus Dumbledore began and hopefully saving their people.

The moment that Harry came online as a Prime Guide, his best friends followed him. Awakening their powers and then the powers echoed throughout the world damning some, rescuing others.  It would be two years before he would realize who his mate was, two years before he would begin the process of facing his Destiny and the love that awaited him.

 

**Chapter 1**

 

Draco Malfoy screamed in shock as he surged up from a sleep riddled with nightmares and a call to arms. Draco was vaguely aware of his parents running into his room. When Draco looked at his father, he was stunned to realize that something profound had changed in his parents.

“Draco.” Narcissa Malfoy said gently, biting her lip as Draco sobbed in agony at the sound of her voice. The pain was excruciating and a few seconds later Madam Pomphrey and the Healer from The International Confederation of Wizards followed them in quiet, though their worry was obvious.

It was the sight that followed them that had all three Malfoy’s staring in surprise. Harry Potter came running in, a look of fear and concern on his face. “Your Highness you cannot be here.” The Healer said gently, though firm.

“I can’t help it.” Harry said softly, biting his lip as he stared at Draco with tear bright eyes. Everyone stared at him in confusion.

“What do you mean?” Lucius asked lowly.

“This is my fault, my coming online brought everyone online at the sametime. Draco is a Alpha Prime Sentinel that is why he’s in worse shape than the others.” Harry said softly.

Madam Pomphrey gasped in shock and the Healer blanched, while the three Malfoy’s tried to come to grips with the fact that Draco was a Alpha Prime Sentinel. “Father.” Draco said, shock and fear rushing through him. Before Lucius could respond, Harry let out a whine of pain and started to sink to the ground.

“Harry!” Hermione Granger said fiercely, her face pale and drawn, but determined. She reached over and seemed to be helping Harry settle slightly. She had seen Harry rush by as she looked out her room.

Hermione had waved Bill, Ron, and Neville to stay and followed her best friend and Alpha. Finding him with Draco was not all that surprising, though Draco’s condition was both worrying and sadly expected thanks to Harry’s visions and what Hermione and Ron had seen thanks to the deep bond the Trio carried thanks to their time on the run strengthening the bond they already shared as best friends and siblings of the soul.

“If Draco is a Alpha Prime Sentinel, what are you?” Narcissa asked, her worry great. 

Harry shuddered and looked at her with sad green eyes, that Narcissa had always thought to be beautiful. Harry Potter was beautiful, even more so now that his family magick had awakened. Narcissa nodded when Harry confirmed what she suspected. 

“I’m a Alpha Prime Guide.” Harry said shyly, looking hesitantly at Draco, who’s eyes widened. 

“My Guide, you’re my Guide.” Draco choked out, it made sense and it certainly explained why it had hurt when Harry refused to shake his hand, to be his friend when they first met.

“Yes... I, Draco, I’m so sorry.” Harry rocked slightly as Hermione pressed against Harry, burying her face between his shoulder blades. “I never meant to reject you. I know you have no reason to believe me or to even forgive-”

“Shut up Potter, you are mine.” Draco snapped out in a snotty tone, before his eyes widened and he turned to look at his father.

“Whatever you did while you were running your Grace you freed a great many people from servitude and long standing mind control. I can only hope that you will not hold my being under the control of  **both** Voldemort and Dumbledore against me and will choose to accept my son in his place as your Sentinel.” Lucius said formally, both Harry and Hermione seemed to sag with relief and Harry nodded.

“I hope that in the future we can stand together to battle those that would seek to destroy our people be they followers of the Dark Lord Voldemort or the Dark Lord Dumbledore.” Harry said at Hermione’s whispered encouragement, the wording was his own, but her support helped him chose the words and hope that this would work out for them all.

“We have an accord.” Lucius said, pleased and surprised by the magickal vow settling between them.

“Excellent, now everyone but Harry and Draco needs to leave.” Healer Genick said calmly. “You Miss Granger need to go back to your room and rest until we can help you find your mate.” 

Hermione blushed, “Bill Weasley is in my room.”

Harry blinked and turned to look at his best friend. “Bill Weasley is your Sentinel?”

“Yes, Neville Longbottom is Ron’s.” Hermione said with another blush.

“That explains a lot.” Harry said with a shy grin for Hermione, who blushed again and nudged Harry in the side. Hermione had nearly had a heart attack and had cried for nearly three hours when Bill had announced he was marrying Fleur and when the wedding didn’t happen due to the lovely Veela woman finding her own mate unexpectedly Hermione had made Harry and Ron go celebrate with her.

The had all three felt terrible about the celebration later, but not enough not to have done it. Bill had seemed to take the fact that Fleur had found her mate well and the two were still very good friends. Molly Weasley had even begun to be nice to the woman. Which was weird to the Trio since Fleur was mated and now married to Charlie Weasley.

“You are a terrible person Harry Potter, you’re lucky you’re pretty.” Hermione sniffed before giggling and leaving the room when Harry went beat red.

“I’m not pretty.” Harry protested.

“Yes you are.” Draco said, not the least bit ashamed of his words, especially when his parents and both healers agreed with him. Draco was charmed by the blush on his Guide’s face and the shy look Harry shot him.

All four adults decided that they definitely needed to leave the two teens alone and Harry watched them leave with a quiet look, that he turned on Draco. “It is good to see you again Draco.” Harry said gently.

“You as well Harry, though from what we heard that was a near thing.” Draco said in a near whisper as he stood. “Did you really destroy all of Taboo’s horcruxes?” 

“Between the Goblins, Neville, the Headmaster and me they are all gone. The Goblins destroyed the one that Voldemort left in me the night he killed my parents and they raided Bellatrix’s vault for the rest and destroyed that for me. I came here as soon as possible. They told us that our Sentinels might have had dreams of what we went through and we found out that you were here in isolation. So I came straight away upon waking up. I didn’t know about Bill or Neville, but you... I dreamed about you.” Harry said quietly.

“I missed you and was worried.” Draco admitted as he gently cupped Harry’s cheek in his hand. Harry closed his eyes. 

“I saw what all of you went through at Hogwarts. I’m sorry that I left you all behind to suffer so, I went there first, but Aunt Min told us that we needed to go to the Goblins that they were waiting for us so that they could destroy the piece of Voldemort in my scar, that they had told her to be looking out for me.” Harry said quietly.

“We did our best to protect her from the others.” Draco promised.

“I know, I know. All of the Professors that remained at Hogwarts told us how the students protected them, even though they felt they failed all of you.” Harry said making a soft sound of relief when Draco pressed his body against Harry’s.

“They are ours, we cannot let them fall for us.” Draco said with quiet conviction. 

Harry opened his beautiful emerald eyes and vowed to Draco.  _ “We will save our people, we will keep them safe and end Voldemort. I swear it Sentinel.” _

_ “We will save our people, we will keep them safe and end Voldemort. I swear it Guide.” _ Draco vowed in return and magick swirled around them a promise bound between Guide and Sentinel, by the leaders of Magickal Britain, by the Legacy Child of Arthur rang like bells through the world.

Voldemort swallowed a sense of fear and anticipation rolling through him, he smiled pleased by both.

  
  


**Chapter 2:**

  
  


Hermione Granger was exhausted. The last two years on the run from Death Eaters, Voldemort, the Ministry, and Dumbledore’s supporters had been hard on her and her two best friends. They probably would have died or separated at some point in the hunt for Voldemort’s horcruxes if it were not for the fact that on the night Albus Dumbledore died, Harry had come online an Alpha Prime Guide. The first since the fall of Gellert Grindelwald, the first Guide since Grindelwald and the battle that brought him down.

Hermione had been stunned to follow Harry in coming online, that Ron followed honestly did not surprise her. That they were all three Wolf Guides did, Hermione knew that she had to do something quickly to help Harry and Ron cope with being newly online. 

For Hermione she had always known that she was a latent Guide, her father was a Guide and her mother a Sentinel. Hermione had been tested at five as was proper, she had even spent several summers at the Guide school. When she found out she had magick that had not stopped. Meditation had helped her come to grips with being a magickal and the knowledge that she would probably never have a Sentinel since magickals no longer had the gifts active, even among Muggleborns.

When she and her friends had fled Hermione had taken the boys straight to her parents house and begged them to run for their own safety. While there Matthew Granger had taken the three under his wing and had taught them as much as he could about being an online Guide. 

From there Hermione had been able to help her friends learn to adapt. It was especially helpful when they gathered the locket holding a piece of Voldemort’s soul. It had been terrible to have around and more than once the three had become physically ill and had wept under the force of the evil it emitted. 

All three had lost a great deal of weight and had been captured twice by Bellatrix and Rabastan Lestrange, who was still furious over Harry and Ron saving Sirius from the Veil, and the monster Fenris Greyback. Both times they had been tortured not only physically, but mentally, by the horrific trio.

Hermione had taken the brunt of Bellatrix’s attentions, Ron the worst of Rabastan’s, while Harry had taken the worst of Fenris’s. It was only working together that the Trio managed to escape the Lestrange’s the first time, the second time they were to weak to escape and certain they were going to die, then while the Trio had been stunned help arrived in the form of Sirius and Remus suddenly arriving like a machine of death. With them was Minerva McGonagall, Hermione could still remember the relief, instead of being raped and tortured to death at Hogwarts, they were saved there by people they honored and loved.

 

**_Flashback_ **

 

Hermione screamed again in agony, even as Bellatrix laughed and Ron yelled in pain. Harry had gone terrifyingly quiet, but between her own cries of pain she could hear the threats and growls the werewolf was making to her friend.

“Such a pretty little thing, I bet you will love having my cock up your arse. Will you scream like your little friends, I bet you will. Such a pretty little pet you’ll make me.” Fenris growled out, making both Ron and Hermione whimper at the terrible images that Fenris was painting. At least with Bellatrix and Rabastan they merely wanted to hurt Hermione and Ron in a physical way, Greyback wanted to do both to Harry.

Suddenly the Trio let out a stuttered breath as one and Bellatrix found herself flying across the field straight into the line of a spell cast by Hermione’s favorite teacher Minerva McGonagall, she was dead before she hit the ground. Minerva had already fired another spell towards Rabastan that sent him to Remus, who gladly killed the Death Eater before he had a chance to raise his wand.

Fenris growled and lunged at the man who should have been his pup only for Sirius to kill him quickly and brutally. All three adults rushed to the downed teens, Hermione sobbed as Remus gently lifted her into a hug. The young Guide buried her face in his chest, sobbing brokenly as he gently rocked her. Minerva was doing the same with Ron, while Sirius was crooning lovingly to Harry.

They were safe for the moment.

 

**_End of Flashback_ **

 

It was later when the three teens had been hugged and inspected by Aunt Min, as she insisted they call her, Remus, and Sirius that the Trio explained what they had been doing and why they were at Hogwarts. “The Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw is here and so is the remains of the basilisk and we think we can use it to destroy the cup that Bellatrix has in her vault and we are hoping that the Goblins will help us destroy the horcrux in my scar without killing me. We have the Sword of Gryffindor, which Ron used to destroy Salazar’s Locket.” Harry explained in exhaustion, his body and mind numb at the moment.

All three adults were grim faced, the teens looked beyond endurance at the moment and Minerva knew that they needed to be treated for all they had faced. Sadly, she also knew that there would be no stopping her little Lions.

“The Goblins came to us and asked that should you come here before the bank that I tell you that they have destroyed the cup and are waiting to help you destroy the horcrux in your scar.” Minerva said quietly.

Hermione could see how relieved that Harry was and knew that relief was reflected on her and Ron’s faces. “How are you three truly?” Ron asked worriedly as he burrowed into Remus’s side, allowing the werewolf to give him comfort.

“We are good, Remus, the Weasleys, and several other people have been working to smuggle all of the children out of Hogwarts, along with a bunch of the stubborn ones who would not leave the children alone.” Sirius said rocking Harry slightly when he whimpered.

“Neville? Is he still alive?” Harry asked through a pained breath, his shields had been nearly stripped by Fenris’s madness and evil. 

“Yes, he’s actually back at the school. He managed, with the help of several students and volunteers to take the school back from the Death Eaters. He killed Alecto Carrow, while Bill Weasley killed Amycus Carrow in a duel. Molly Weasley killed Dolores Umbridge to save Percy who was under a severe set of curses from both Dumbledore and Severus Snape.” Remus said quietly. “Neville also killed Nagini.”

“Thank Merlin.” Ron said in relief.

“Why? I mean other than being an evil snake, why are you happy that creature is dead?” Minerva asked her worry for her students increasing.

“She was one of Tom’s horcruxes.” Harry said as his eyes began to fill with tears.

“We have to get the diadem and go to the Goblins, this place feels dark and broken.” Harry said brokenly, his tears giving way.

“Oh Harry.” Sirius said, his heart breaking for Harry. Sirius knew that Hogwarts had always been Harry solace and now thanks to the Death Eaters that was gone. 

“We have all of the students at a protected place, being monitored by Healers from out of the country and by Poppy. Once we have finished with the Goblins we will take you there to get you treated and help find your mates.” Remus told the young Guides.

Hermione jolted slightly, the Trio looked at them a bit wide-eyed. “Draco... is he. Is Draco okay?” Harry asked in a small voice.

The three adults shared a look. “He’s doing better now that he and the other students are away from the school. Draco has been having trouble regulating his senses, but he is not the only one, though like Neville and Bill and a few others he refused to leave the school until everyone was safe. He’s in a isolation unit at the moment.” Minerva told the three quietly.

“Harry, we need to get to the Goblins so we can get you to Draco. The only way the rest of us stand a chance is for you and Draco to bond as Sentinel and Guide. Thankfully as a Magickal you need to bond magickally first, then platonic and then sexually.” Ron told Harry as he was the most knowledgeable about their people as he had taken it upon himself to research all he could on Magickal Sentinels and Guides, while Harry researched ways to find and destroy the horcruxes, and Hermione helped them by teaching them what they needed to know to learn to control their new gifts.

The Trio had worked together to survive and now they had a chance to destroy the last piece of Voldemort’s soul in Harry, without Harry having to die in the process. It would also mean that Harry would have a fighting chance against the Dark Lord.

“Draco is your Sentinel?” Remus, Sirius, and Minerva all asked in unison.

Harry blushed, but nodded, “I’m an Alpha Prime Guide and his my Sentinel. Hermione and Ron are also Alpha Guides.”

The three stared at them in wonder. “What are your Spirit Guides?” Sirius asked and choked back a laugh as three gorgeous wolves appeared, each one stepping forward to gently nose at the adults holding their humans. Though the touch was not as solid as it should have been.

It was a sobering reminder of how the three teenagers had suffered for the last two years. “Let’s get the Diadem and then get you to the Goblins and then to a Healer.” Minerva said grimly, her hatred of Tom Riddle and Albus Dumbledore greater than she thought possible.

Before they could head to the school the Ghost of the Grey Lady brought them the Diadem. Harry gasped brokenly as she placed it in his hand. A look of sorrow on her face. “Thank you.” Harry said painfully. She gave him a sad smile and disappeared.

Minerva said as she carefully stood, pulling Hermione up with her. Hermione was stunned by the strength of her teacher, but also relieved as she was not sure she could stand on her own at the moment.

Remus and Sirius followed the older woman’s example and stood, bringing Ron and Harry to their feet. Remus was horrified by how fraile all three were, not just emotionally, but physically. 

“Here, we’ll use this to get the doors of Gringotts and then go from there.” Sirius said quietly, forcing the rage in him down and away. He would not hurt his precious children, and they were all his children, with his own negative emotions.

Everyone reached forward to touch the tree branch that Sirius turned into a portkey and together the six left the courtyard of Hogwarts behind, leaving among it the dead. 

When they arrived at Gringotts they were met by a wall of House Elves, led by their friend Dobby and Dobby’s mate Winky. The two House Elves were probably why the Trio had not starved to death or been found sooner by Death Eaters and how they broke the taboo the Dark Lord had placed upon his name when he had gained control over the country.

Thankfully there were too many willing to stand against Voldemort, which was why Voldemort lost his control over the government and why so many were able to be saved.

There had been losses, many more than people were comfortable with, but the Light, not the Dumbledore version, but the true Light that supported Harry were winning and the ICW had declared War on Voldemort and Dumbledore’s supporters when Minerva McGonagall’s husband had reported what was happening in Britain.

The old Black family House Elf Kreacher was also there glaring at any passersby who dared to look in their direction. Kreacher had been freed of the control of both the Black family curse, but also the control of the locket. While he would never be considered sane, Kreacher had taken it upon himself to protect Sirius, Remus, and Nymphadora Tonks, who was pregnant with the trios first child, though she was not mated, Tonks wanted to give her cousin and his mate a child and she wanted to leave behind a bit of herself incase she died. They had already named Harry as the baby's Godfather and made it clear to the goblins and many others that in no way was anyone but Harry to raise Teddy.

Kreacher and several other elves that Harry, Hermione, and Ron had found and freed from cruel masters had gone to the people that the three cared for an became their elves, and their protectors. Though they had not been able to get into Hogwarts towards the end, they had done their best to help smuggle the children from the school and then took up guarding the safe houses and the hospitals for those that had been injured and rescued. 

The Elves had also started stealing the children Dolores and her group of Pureblood killers had put on trial and declared guilty of stealing magick. They had destroyed Azkaban and the Dementors with the help of Sentinels and Guides who were bonded and skilled in magickal combat. 

The Blood War was vicious, but it was also not as bad as it could have been if the Sentinels and Guides had not Awakened once again in the Magickal world. It also meant that they had gained aide from not just the ICW, but several foreign governments that did not want to see Magickal Britain fall or the ideals of Voldemort spread outside of their countries borders.

The six were quickly rushed inside by the waiting Goblins and the House Elves that came to guard the group as they arrived. Dobby and Winky sniffled and tutted over their young charges condition. “Poor Harry, Mione, and Ronny. Someone do bad things to you.” Winky said as she gently hugged each of them and used Elf magick to scan them.

“We be killing them for you, you just tell us who they be.” Kreacher said in growl as he glared around them, looking for enemies.

“We already killed them.” Sirius told his Elf, who gave Sirius a feral smile. 

“You a good boy Master Sirius.” Kreacher praised, causing Sirius to blush slightly. Despite what many thought, Sirius had always loved the old elf and it had hurt greatly to come home and be shunned by his nanny elf. Thankfully the spells and curses had ended the animosity between the pair and the relationship was fast to returning to what it was when Sirius was a boy.

Chief Ragnorok Leader of the Goblin Nation made his way to where the Wizard and Witches stood surrounded by House Elves. It was certainly an interesting situation and one that he had expected thanks to the vision given to him by the Nation’s top Seer. It also led him to what would be the greatest choice among his people. 

To stand against Voldemort and Dumbledore both and to also root out the evil that had been used against his people. Now the King of Magickal Britain and the first Alpha Guides in the world of Magick were once again before his people. It had been a long time since Britain had seen the embodiment of Arthur Pendragon, Lancelot, and Dagonet. 

“Duke Potter - Pendragon, Lady Granger - Dagonet. Lord Weasley - Lancelot. Welcome to Gringotts, may your enemies die penniless and in agony and may your vaults be full and your home be happy.” Ragnarok said gruffly and he and his people to bowed slightly to the Trio, causing all three children to look at him wide-eyed, but Harry Potter was the first to react.

Harry gave the Chieftain a low respectful bow. “Thank you for your aide Chieftain, may your enemies scream your name in fear in the afterlife and be reborn with no wealth. May your loved ones find joy and peace in the afterlife and be reborn to great wealth and security.” The two children and three adults with him bowed in respect as well.  

Ragnarock was further intrigued. “You are the Master of Death as well as being a Alpha Prime Guide and Arthur’s Legacy Child. You carry in you the last of not one, but four powerful families magickal legacy.”

Minerva, Sirius, and Remus gasped in shock and Sirius had to catch hold of Minerva to keep her knees from giving out. If Dumbledore had been alive at the moment Minerva would have cheerfully murdered him.

“Duke Potter-Pendragon if you will come with me we will see to ending the curses placed upon you by the Dark Lord Voldemort and the Dark Lord Dumbledore.” Ragnarok gave Harry a look, who gave the old goblin a thankful smile, though it was weak and the Chieftain could see that all three children were not well. Ragnarock grimace as he looked at the Healer that they were meeting in the ritual room.

Ragnarok's own person conclave was there to help destroy the horcrux within Harry’s scar. Among them were several of his favored and two new additions. William Weasley and Neville Longbottom had been members of Ragnarok’s personal conclave for several years. William had joined during his training at Gringotts and Lord Longbottom had joined the year he gained his wand and sought out extra training to control the magick inside of him that was no longer being bound to his core due to an improper wand.

They had ended up bringing him in Ragnarok’s personal Conclave upon the urging of their Seer and to remove the multitudes of curses and suggestions on the boy, as well as core block place on him by someone when he survived the LeStrange’s attack on his parents. This action had also led to bringing in William’s younger brothers Fred and George Weasley.

There wasn’t a member of the Conclave that did not adore the three youngest members of the group. They were vicious little Wizards and had inventive ways of torturing people you couldn’t kill. The bank had already become another silent partner in the Twin's shoppe and looked forward to seeing where they took it when the War ended.

When the Trio saw Bill, Neville, George, and Fred they all three sagged with relief and Harry simply hit the floor, while Remus barely caught Hermione and Dobby and Winky kept Ron on his feet with sheer strength.

“Oh Merlin.” Someone breathed out, Harry let out a sob of breath when the Twins were suddenly at his side. Bill had Ron in a tight hug and Hermione was clutching Neville in a tight embrace.

The Twins just rocked Harry between him and he wept, each reaching out to touch the other two being mirrored by Bill and Nev. “What happened to you three?” Fred asked in a near whisper, terrified by their condition and frailty.

Harry let out a stuttering breath, but began to speak. He told them everything, from dealing with the locket and how they had fought with it for the longest, before they were led to the Sword of Gryffindor and Ron destroyed the locket with the sword. How they out ran the Death Eaters, sometimes close to collapse or starvation, but then Dobby and Winky would arrive and how they managed to get many of the Death Eaters out of the way by either destroying their link to Voldemort or by killing them and freeing their elves and relatives.

They then described finally being captured at Hogwarts and tortured by Bellatrix and Rabastan LeStrange, as well as Fenris Greyback. Neville growled at the mention of the LeStranges, but was relieved to hear that Minerva, Remus, and Sirius killed the three. 

“We have the Diadem, with the Cup and Nagini being destroyed it and my scar are the only things keeping Tom immortal, once all of his horcruxes are destroyed I can face him down, but... I have to be bonded to my Sentinel first. I can’t ask Draco to be my mate, not with a piece of Voldemort inside of me.” Harry finished brokenly. “Even if he still wants me.”

“Why wouldn’t he want you luv? You’re a catch.” Fred and George said in unison.

Harry let out another sob, “I rejected him. On the day we met and to many times afterwards. His father is Lucius Malfoy, who is chained to Voldemort thanks to Dumbledore.”

“Please explain.” A man said as he made his way to kneel beside Harry and the others. 

“Oh, you’re a Malfoy.” Hermione whispered.

The man smiled. “I am. I am in fact Lucius’s youngest brother Luca. When Lucius was born he was slated to be the heir and our mother had a vision that led her to sending the rest of us away. Lucius kept us a secret from everyone once Voldemort began to rise and he made our father swear on his magick to do the same. My brother hated Tom Riddle and never believed his lies about being a Pureblood, yet he joined the Death Eaters and brought Regulus and Bellatrix in with him. While he cared very little for Bellatrix, he always adored Regulus and would have done nothing to damage the boy.” Luca said quietly.

“Tom killed Regulus when he was trying to leave, Regulus found out about the horcruxes, he had actually joined to figure out how to stop Riddle. I think... I think he was a Guide. Severus Snape was why Regulus died, just like he was why my Mum died. For the exact same reason.” Harry said, closing his eyes at the grim memory.

“What do you mean?” Remus asked gently, his eyes beginning to widen in horror.

“My Mum was a Guide, my Dad was a Sentinel. Dumbledore feared Guides and Sentinels, he hated that we had more power than he did and that we understood the psionic plane in a way he could not control. The Potters were some of the only Ancient families to always have Alpha Sentinels and Guides, the others were the Longbottoms, the Blacks, the Malfoys, the Bones, and the Greengrass families. The Weasleys, the Knots, the Granger - Dagworth, the Prewitts, and the Davies being the next set of families to at least have a Guide or Sentinel in every generation. Followed by the rest of the families that all have ties within Britain. Including the Lupin family.” Harry took a deep breath.

“Severus Snape, was both a Prince and a Snape, but he was also a Dormant Sentinel by the time he reached Hogwarts, which is why I think Dad, Sirius, and Remus took such a instant dislike to him. Dumbledore on the other had adored him, because here was a person that Dumbledore could manipulate into helping his agenda.” Harry shuddered and Hermione and Ron instantly pulled him away from everyone and into their arms. It was hard for all three of them as their shields were nearly completely gone, but it was better than the pain that not having each other to act as a buffer was causing.

“Peter Pettigrew and Lily Potter were both powerful Guides, powerful enough that they wanted to help people, Peter was killed by Severus in your seventh year, the man who replaced him was also a Guide, just a twisted one. Though it was why he came around less during the last few years that Lily and James were alive.” Hermione said gently, eyes filling with tears when Sirius and Remus flinched.

“Snape was obsessed with Lily and Regulus because he was certain that a powerful Guide could bring him online, he had tried it with Peter and when that didn’t work he killed Peter. It added to his obsession that Lily Potter was his Guide and that James Potter had stolen her from him. He was also certain that Regulus was meant for him as well, though I can’t understand that, just that as far as Snape is concerned they were his.” Ron said, his face ashen at the emotions coming off those in the room.

“I am going to kill that twisted little wanker!” Minerva McGonagall snarled, her eyes flashing with fury.

She pointed her fingers at the people in the room, who all nodded immediately that she had that right. Minerva huffed. “I’m going to leave my Lions with you lot, you will help them and then get them over to the healing house.”

“Where are you going?” Ron asked in bemusement as his teacher started stalking from the room. 

Minerva smiled at him gently. “I’m going to go kill a little wanker.” She then turned an left the room.

Kreacher giggled, “Wait for me Professor Kitty, I be taking you to the Little Wanker and then bringing you back the the Master and his Wolfies.” He then ran and caught up with Minerva.

“I adore that woman.” One of the older men in the room said with a sigh. The Trio all turned and gave him the stink-eye. He just grinned at them. “I’m going to go help my Kitten kill a Little Wanker.” He said as he left the room at a near trot.

Hermione huffed, “We’ll be down a lot of Death Eater’s by the end of the day. She won’t leave anything for anyone.”

“She’s so mean.” Harry said with a happy sigh, that Ron echoed. More than one person had to bite back laughter at that. 

“Right then, time to get started. I for one, want to go help Professor Kitty get rid of Death Eaters.” The Healer said as he reached down and easily lifted Harry into his arms. Harry looked a bit wide-eyed and watched as his wolf appeared and nudged the Healer gently. 

“Oh...” Harry whispered, “You’re a Shaman.”

The curly haired man smiled. “I am, my name is Blair Sandburg. The Goblins asked me and my Sentinel to come in from the US to help with your healing during the removal of the Horcrux in your scar.”

“The Alpha Prime of the US?” Ron asked looking at Hermione, who seemed stunned.

“That’s me. Jim’s off talking to someone, since he can’t be in here. In fact unless you are a member of the Conclave, me or Harry I’m afraid you can’t stay here either. I have greater shields than any of you and I’m also a bonded Wolf Shaman, so the soul fragment can’t touch me. Hermione and Ron need to go lay down until we can get them to a healer. Two of my Pack are waiting to buffer them until we can get them healed and bonded, so off you go.” Blair ordered gently, Hermione and Ron allowed themselves to be taken away from Harry.

Two hours later Hermione looked up when Bill entered her isolation room in the healing house. She flushed, thinking of what she must look like. “Hello Bill.” Hermione said shyly. Bill gave her a shy smile in return and came to sit at her side.

He held out a hand to her and for a moment Hermione was confused and then her eyes widened with elation. “Bill?” She asked in a whisper, a terrible hope burning inside of her.

“Hermione, will you be my Guide?” Bill asked hesitant. His face lit up beautifully when she took his hand without another thought.

“Oh,” Hermione said, her face wet with tears. Bill pulled off the bed and into his arms, feeling her shudder in relief. 

_ “I swear that I will always stand at your side and be your shield against those that would harm you and seek to use your for your mind, your heart, and your power Guide.” _ Bill whispered fiercely into her hair.

Hermione gasped a shuddery breath.  _ “I swear that I will always stand at your side and be your shield against those that would harm you or seek to use you for your mind, your heart, and your power Sentinel.” _ Hermione whispered and then slumped against Bill as their bond bloomed in their minds and souls. It was only the first step, but it was a step that Hermione feared she would never be able to take.

 

**Chapter 3**

 

Ronald Weasley was not the person you would consider to be a Alpha Guide, nor a hero, but he was both. When he met Harry Potter and Hermione Granger he was a lost boy, the youngest of six sons and the second to the last of the Weasley children. 

Ron was the one looked over in most cases, the youngest boy, the one who hid in the shadows seeking approval, but unaware of how to shine in a family of brilliant people. He was loved by both of his parents, but still felt alone and shunted to the side. Then he met and befriended a boy hero and a brilliant wise girl.

Ron had no idea how he was being controlled from the moment he met Harry, how he had been groomed to become the boy’s friend and his Peter Pettigrew. The man who had betrayed Harry’s parents and led to their deaths at the hands of Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort the Dark Lord.

Albus Dumbledore’s plans could have very well succeeded if it were not for the fact that Harry came online an Alpha Prime Guide and as Harry Awakened so did Hermione and Ron. Ron would forever be grateful to the Lords and Ladies for bringing them online, no matter the pain that came with the Awakening for it saved Ron.

Becoming a Guide saved him, it broke the spells, suggestions, and curses place on Ron, on his entire family. It also saved the greatest friendship he would ever know and it gave Ron a purpose and an eternal love. The two years that followed the Awakening would forever be a nightmare and something that would be hard for him to remember without true agony. 

When the group left after Bill and Fleur’s wedding didn’t happen due to Fleur and Charlie Weasley, Ron’s second oldest brother, being each other’s mates, they had set out to hunt for the first horcrux. Salazar Slytherin’s locket. The hunt for the locket had been hard and it had ended up being in the control of Kreacher the old Black House Elf.

The poor thing had been under terrible curses and with him the whole of Grimmauld Place. When Harry called upon the Elf and demanded the locket as a child of the Black family. Kreacher had willingly given the locket to Harry.

It was the most foul thing that Ron had ever been exposed to at that moment in his life. Ron, Harry, and Hermione had been physically ill and Ron was certain that at least one of them had screamed. He wasn’t certain as those first moments exposed to the locket were still a blur of horror and agony.

 

**Flashback**

 

Ron hacked and shuddered as he came back to himself. Someone was holding his hand and crooning to him gently. “Easy Ronnie, Winky has you.” A gentle voice and a bright sunlight feeling infused Ron’s soul and he slowly opened his eyes.

Ron smiled weakly at Winky and the House Elf sniffled as she patted him gently. “Thanks.” Ron slurred, surprised by how much his throat hurt.

“Oh poor little Wolvies, Kreacher is a Bad Elf.” Ron heard, looking over he saw Harry was being held carefully by the old elf, while Dobby was crooning and rocking Hermione in his arms. All three elves looked horrified and distraught, though Ron was relieved to not feel anything but kind and gentle emotions from the three elves.

“No, I told you to bring me the locket Kreacher. You are a wonderful and loyal elf. I’m sorry you have suffered for so long.” Harry croaked out, hugging the old elf tightly. Ron felt tears roll down his face and he wondered once again at the amazing person his best friend was, Ron could see that Hermione was equally affected.

“Kreacher I need you to go to Bill Weasley and have him take you to Sirius, I want you to tell him that you have terrible curses on you and that he needs to help you and to help Sirius break the curses on the Order’s headquarters and to raise the Heir wards so he can block the Death Eaters from getting in. Take Dobby and Winky with you and they will get him to help you.” Harry said as he forced himself to sit up on his own.

“Tell Bill that Ron, Hermione, and Harry sent you to three to him, Bill will listen to you and help.” Ron said quietly, the locket was still pulsing evil next to him and he shuddered.

“Please stay and protect Sirius and his mate when the curses are broken. I trust you to protect my stubborn godfather and his equally stubborn mate.” Harry said gently.

“We help Kreacher protect Dobby’s Harry’s dogfather and his mate.” Dobby said as he helped Hermione steady. Hermione gently patted the house elf, who smiled wanly at her. 

“We your house elves, we come when our Harry, Hermie, and Ronnie needs us.” Winky said, looking at Hermione hesitantly.

“Thank you Winky, I apologise for how wrong I was about House Elves and their connection to Wizards and Witches.” Hermione said as the prolonged contact with Dobby eased the first empathic shock of the locket. Ron knew this because he was feeling the same. It brought home the fact that Ron needed to learn more about Magickal Sentinels and Guides. “Are there any books you could bring us about Magickals with the Sentinel and Guide gifts?” Ron asked the house elves. Dobby was the youngest at 135 years old, but house elves were brilliant at helping find out information and better they were older the Dumbledore so they would know about magickals with the gift.

“The Black Library be having lots of books on the subject and we can find more.” Kreacher said proudly.

“We be getting them from Bad Old Master, and Dumblbuts things.” Winky said with a nod.

Harry giggled, “Dumblbuts.” It was a bit hysterical, but Ron and Hermione joined Harry in his laughter. Two months earlier they would have still been loyal to Dumbledore, but coming online had destroyed the man’s control over the Trio. 

That wasn’t to say that they gave up all of the plans the Dark Lord had, but that was only because they had a common enemy and the need to protect their Precious People and Tribe. Harry’s head shot up when Hedwig called out to him. “Hello beautiful one.” Harry whispered lovingly as the snowy owl landed on his extended arm.

Hedwig hooted gently, then rubbed her cheek against his as Harry pulled her to him. “Oh Hedwig, I love you so much.” Harry whispered, feeling the deep love and commitment his familiar held for him.

Hedwig hooted once again. “I need you to go to Sirius and hide in Grimmauld Place.” Harry sobbed at the sharp bark of irritation from his beloved owl. “Please don’t be cross with me. I’ve seen your death at the hands of the Death Eaters and losing you would kill me Hedwig. I swear to you that I will come to you as soon as I possibly can. I’ll also have Dobby or Winky bring you to me when possible. Kreacher will take excellent care of you and some day this will be over.” Harry whimpered brokenly when the beautiful owl hooted and rubbed her cheek against his once again.

Hedwig allowed Kreacher to take her and the Trio watched as the three House Elves and the Snowy Owl disappeared. It would be the last time the three were safe for two years.

 

**End of Flashback**

 

Ron was lying on his side with a man by the name of Tony DiNozzo holding his hand carefully, on the other side of him was Winky who was humming something soft and pretty under her breath. In the two years that Ron and his friends had been on the run, Ron had had a lot of time to research magickal Sentinels and Guides and one thing that he learned was that the first Wizards to give a bond to House Elves did it to save them, but also to save Magickal Guides who were unbonded and in serious danger of being overwhelmed by their gifts and dying before they could find their Sentinels.

House Elves made wonderful guardians and helpmates to unbonded Guides as they had a natural gift for protecting young empaths, it was why Saint Mungo's had a mandate that stated that they could not have any less that three hundred house elves bonded to the hospital and that all magickals working for the hospital agreed to give a small amount of their magick to the hospital as long as they worked there. It was also why it was one of the few places that did not have hiring practices based on blood purity.

The House Elves were a constant source of positive emotions and also had the ability to defend their charges with stronger magick than most Magickals could wield.

House Elves were also gifted when it came to working on spell damaged wards, such as the one that had Neville Longbottom’s parents on it. “You feeling a bit better kiddo?” Tony asked, bringing Ron back to the present.

“Yes sir, thank you. Both of you.” Ron said still amazingly tired, but more he was worried for Harry.

“No need to call me sir kiddo, I work for a living.” Tony said, smiling sadly at the joke. Ron had the feeling it meant something to the older Guide. A feeling that was backed up at the look the other Guide gave Tony’s back.

“You aren’t a problem Ronnie. I think Winky should be helping Kreacher and Professor Kitty kill the Little Wanker and mean Death Rimmers, but my Ronnie and Hermie be more important.” Winky said as she kissed Ron on his forehead, causing him to smile slightly.

Tony snickered, his face lighting with mischief. “Death Rimmers?”

“They be kissing the Evil Arseholes bum and calling themselves Death Eaters, so they be Death Rimmers.” Winky explained, causing the American Auror to burst into cackles of delight.

Across the room the other American Guide Danny Williams snickered with delight. “Oh that is brilliant. I can’t wait to see the look on Steven’s face when we tell him that one.” Ron and Hermione giggled at the delight the pair were showing. 

The humor died as suddenly as it came as Ron felt an overwhelming agony and horror fill his soul and he shot to his feet screaming Harry’s name. Vaguely he could hear Hermione echoing him, but Ron was lost to the soul deep feeling of  **_wrong_ ** and knew that he had to get to Harry right then or his friend would be lost to him forever.

Hermione was on his heels as he ran from the room, Danny and Tony rushing behind him along with Winky and Dobby. Everyone was stunned when the six ran into the ritual room and Ron’s scream once again echoed with Hermione’s and this time with Harry’s as the last remnant of Tom Riddle’s soul fought and writhed inside of Harry. 

Even the Goblin’s who were adept at dealing with Soul Magick, were stunned at the deep level of Voldemort’s Evil. The Dark Lord was not a Dark Wizard, his was a Black Wizard and that was even more dangerous than anyone was prepared to deal with. 

Gellert Grindelwald was a Dark Wizard, dangerous, insane, and cruel. Yet despite the many he had killed Gellert had never fallen into the path that Tom Riddle had gone into. It was bad enough knowing that Voldemort had resorted to horcruxes, but for his hold on the mortal plane to be so intrenched, for him to have this strong a control over the piece that lived within Harry meant that the Dark Lord had resorted to the Blackest of Magicks.

If the Death Eaters knew what he had done very few, especially the Malfoy Family, would have followed him. The Purebloods had no problem with Dark Wizards nor Dark Magicks as many had been classified as such by self serving dogooders.

However, Black Magicks ran into the realm of demonic worship and the destruction of all Magick. Only the most insane of Magickals would use Black Magick, knowing it would cost them their very magickal soul, upon their deaths they would not be reborn or allowed into the realm of the Veil. Instead they would be forced back to earth, magick less and without the ability to claim any gift that the Ladies and Lords of all would offer those they touched.

Ron and Hermione rushed through the conclave desperate to reach their friend and alpha, it was an imperative that they couldn’t have stopped anymore than they could keep from breathing.

As they would have broken the ritual circle Ron and Hermione fell to their knees their screams once again mingling with Harry’s as the Alpha Prime fought to destroy the piece of Voldemort within his soul with the help of the Conclave and Blair Sandburg. Ron was once again enveloped in darkness as Harry and Hermione’s screams echoed in his ears.

When Ron regained consciousness he felt like he had been beaten bloody and his mind was burning with agony. “Harry... Hermione.” Ron panted out trying to make his body move so that he could get to his friends.

“Easy Ronnie, Hermie, and Harry be okay.” Winky whimpered out, her large eyes full of tears. Ron felt like he was coming out of the effects of the Cruciatus Curse.

“I’m gonna-” Ron rolled on his side dry heaving as he hadn’t eaten or drank anything for several days. Winky could only tearfully rub his back and Ron felt it the minute more Guides arrived. Hands touched him from every direction and it brought him immediate mental relief and Ron stopped feeling like he should be vomiting his stomach up.

“Okay that was the worst fecking thing I’ve ever seen. Also get outta my way. I want to hug my brother.” Fred snapped out and moved everyone, but Winky and Tony DiNozzo out of his way as Fred lifted Ron into a tight hug. “Oh Ron.” Fred soothed as he hugged his baby brother.

“Fred.” Ron sobbed, a feeling of rightness in his soul that his brother was there. “Is it over? Did it work, please tell me it worked?” Ron begged. He had no idea the deep sadness those around him felt at the horror that the three young guides must have suffered for the last two years, or the fact that this ritual as horrible and fucked up as it was would turn the tide of the War.

No one witnessing this violation on the souls and minds of three Wolf Guides would walk away and with them would come more. Magickal or Mundane, no Sentinel or Guide would allow Voldemort or his followers to remain free to hurt others. No one who would follow the plans of Albus Dumbledore willingly would be free to complete the madman’s agenda. They owed to the Trio and all those that had suffered and sacrificed to stand against the two Dark Lords.

“It’s over, it worked. It worked Ron, this part is over at least.” George promised his brother as he knelt beside his younger sibling and his twin. George wanted to reach out and touch his brother, but was worried that as a Sentinel and not a Guide he would hurt his brother more than he already was hurting. George felt relief and love fill him as Ron reached out and pulled George to him, breathing out raggedly.

“I’ve missed you guys.” Ron said quietly, his eyes slipping closed as he luxuriated in the touch of his brothers, the Guides, and Winky.

“We missed you too. Though I’m pretty sure you’re grounded until you’re a hundred, Hermione and Harry too. Mum would have gone for fifty and a scolding, but Dad said it wasn’t long enough for leaving with only a note.” George said teasingly as he tried to keep his worry and panic at bay. Ron, Hermione, and Harry looked like they were all but corpses. They couldn’t get the three back only to lose them, they just couldn’t. It was more than he could handle, the only thing worse would be losing his twin.

“Longtime.” Ron slurred, his eyes not opening at his command, he was just so tired.

“Yeah... open your eyes Ron.” Fred said roughly, but Ron couldn’t, he was just so tired.

“Ron.” A voice said in question, fear beneath the edges of it.

Ron opened his eyes and realized they weren’t in Gringotts anymore, he was in a sterile room of some sort. Ron blinked and slowly turned to look at the person saying his name. The sight that reached him was Neville Longbottom, who looked as rough around the edges and Ron felt, but for Ron Neville was a bright warmth in the sterile white around them. “Nev? Are you okay?” Ron asked clearing his throat slightly.

Neville smiled gently and picked up a glass of water. “I’m fine now that you are awake.” Neville said quietly as he helped Ron drink the water. It felt amazing to drink something so cool and clean.

“How long?” Ron asked.

“About an hour and a half. The Healer’s said you should be better soon, but you need to bond as soon as possible due to the mental torture you experienced along with the shadow of Voldemort tormenting you. They didn’t realize until after you collapsed that you and Hermione had been in contact with Harry mentally for so long that you needed a mental cleansing from exposure to the horcruxes just as badly as Harry did. Thankfully it didn’t take the Conclave, Alpha Sandburg was able to heal both of you, but you still need to bond.” Neville said in a hurried babble then he blushed and looked bashful as he finished. 

Ron’s eyes widened and he blushed because he knew that there was only reason an unbonded Sentinel would be in the same room with him without a buffer if he needed to bond so desperately, which he agreed with and was thankful for the healing so that he could bond with Neville with no shadow of Voldemort within him. “Really?” Ron asked softly, hopefully.

Neville nodded, “Would you be my Guide Ron?”

Ron choked and nodded reaching out to hesitantly take Neville’s hand.

_ “I will be your shelter, your anchor, and the wall that stands between you and those that would do you harm. In my life, my heart, my soul, and my love you will always come first. None shall stand against us or those we love and honor Guide.” _ Neville promised with the depth of his love for Ron.

Ron pushed himself to a sitting position and pressed his forehead to Neville’s.  _ “I will be your shelter, your anchor, and the wall that stands between you and those that would do you harm. In my life, my heart, my soul, and my love you will always come first. None shall stand against us or those we love and honor Sentinel.” _

As the bond flared to life both Neville and Ron knew that they would never be alone and they would never have to worry about being the one pressed into the shadows and unremarkable to someone else for the rest of their lives.

  
  


Chapter 4:

 

Harry watched as Hermione and Ron were taken from the ritual room. It felt wrong to have them away from him, but Harry didn’t want his friends to suffer more than they already had for him and the people of their Tribe. A part of Harry wanted to run to Draco immediately, he was so close to being near his Sentinel after two years.

The rest of Harry knew that he could not go to his Sentinel with the piece of Voldemort tainting him. Just the thought of Draco being tainted with anything of Voldemort made Harry want to be physically ill. As the people around Harry prepped for the ritual Fred Weasley moved to Harry and gently took his young friend’s hand.

Harry smiled weakly up at Fred, his normal green eyes dull with pain and exhaustion. Fred pushed his fear for Harry, for all of them, away as he had been taught and smiled down at the green eyed teen. “Hullo Harry.” Fred greeted.

“Hi Fred, you’re a Guide.” Harry rasped out, his eyes lighting with warmth for his friend.

Fred smiled at his Alpha and nodded. “Yeah, I came online the night you did. George is the Sentinel. Apparently we aren’t the way that most Twins are when they come online. The Patil twins are both Sentinels, but me and Gred like to be different so we don’t mind it.”

Harry laughed lightly, feeling a bit lighter with Fred there holding his hand. “I missed you guys so much. I’m sorry we only sent you notes every once in awhile, but it was to dangerous to be in contact with us. We knew you were already in danger from the Death Rimmers, so we had to keep you hidden as much as possible.”

“Death Rimmers?” Blair Sandburg asked as he and Fred gently undressed Harry. Blair honestly wasn’t sure that the young Alpha was healthy enough for the ritual, but he also knew that the teen needed the bond Harry would gain with his Sentinel and that bond would never take place with the Soul Leech within him.

“Winky, my female house elf. She says that the Death Eaters are kissing the bum of the Evil Arsehole so they’re Death Rimmers.” Harry answered with a slight smile. Fred had to lean against the altar as he burst into laughter. Laughter that was echoed throughout the chamber.

“I love Winky.” George said as he brought over the ritual robe that Ragnarok had made for Harry for the ritual cleansing. Fred grinned at his Twin and carefully helped Blair and another Guide clean Harry carefully and then put the robe on him after they painted a few runes around his heart and his scar.

Fred and George shared a pained look with Neville and Bill. Harry was practically a skeleton and they could only imagine the condition that Hermione and Ron were in. Though both had always been healthier, where Harry had always had to regain weight during the school year. None of the four had any idea how this would impact Harry’s health or the other two as well.

“She’s pretty sassy once you get her to speaking her mind about something. Dobby and Kreacher too.” Harry murmured, his eyes closing slightly under the gentle ministrations of the Guides. 

“She sounds like it.” Blair agreed, slowly moving Harry’s body into a more comfortable position. “We’re going to wake your family magicks first. It will help you push out the piece Voldemort that is inside of you. I will warn you that your Sentinel may dream what is happening to you if he is sleeping.”

Harry opened his eyes, a look of horror and panic on his face. “Does he have to see? Draco... does he really have to see?”

Blair gave Fred a look when the Guide looked sadly down at Harry and put a hand on Harry’s head. “I’m sorry Harry, your connection to the psionic plane is deeper than anyone I have met. I think it comes with being the Master of Death and the living embodiment of Arthur Pendragon. If I could stop it I would, but this is something that even I cannot stop.” Blair told the boy gently and his stomach clenched in sorrow as the boy closed his eyes and nodded in resigned acceptance.

Harry whined lowly in pain, but nodded in understanding, he could only hope that this would be one more thing that Draco would forgive him for. It was also one more reason to fight as hard as possible to be rid of the pieces of Voldemort that were trapped within him.

Harry had a feeling something major was going to happen as his family magicks and his Legacy were awakened within him. It was a feeling he embraced, because whatever was to come it would only help to stop the War before more died senselessly, right?

“Young One are you ready for what is to come?” Ragnarok asked as he carefully came to Fred Weasley’s side, who squeezed Harry’s hand once and moved to take his place for the ritual. 

Harry swallowed and nodded to the Goblin Chieftain. “Yes sir, thank you for helping me, for helping my Tribe though many have never shown you the respect you deserve. I hope that I don’t cause any of you any problems.”

Ragnarok shared a look with Blair Sandburg and then back down to the gentle child that suffered due to the insanity and cruelty of two powerful, yet corrupt men.

Both hoped that Dumbledore was rotting in the afterlife for what he had done to this poor child and the two that had gone with him to fight the taints left due to dark magick.

“Just relax I promise bringing your family magicks active will not hurt you.” Ragnarok said gravely.

“But taking out Tom will.” Harry guessed accurately.

“Yes, I’m sorry but it will.” Blair said quietly. The thought of hurting Harry made Blair furious and sick at the sametime.

“I understand, he hurt me to do this, it has to hurt to stop it.” Harry replied and smiled gently once again, absolving them of this sin, it hurt terribly to know he forgave them so easily.

There was a sharp intake of breath from somewhere in the room and someone swore under their breath. It wasn’t a voice he recognized, but he appreciated the sentiment.

“Just close your eyes Harry, we’re going to introduce you to the power that waits inside of you.” Ragnarok said gruffly and Harry obeyed.

It seemed like seconds, but was in fact nearly thirty when Harry felt the magicks awaken and swirl together, seeking and filling all of the dark places that should have been filled with the light and the laughter of family.

Harry began to cry as love, acceptance, and joy suffused him as the powerful history of his family line bled together until all that remained was Harry and the knowledge of how the war would end. 

Harry saw many things, he spoke to his parents, his grandparents, Regulus, Peter, Cedric, and so many others that lived and died by the hand of Albus Dumbledore and Voldemort. There was the shadow of Voldemort within Harry’s mid and core, but standing hidden and frightened behind Harry’s own mother was none other than a teenage Tom Riddle.

 

**_*Realm of the Dead*_ **

 

_ “Mum! What is he doing here, what is going on?” Harry asked as he looked at the young and beautiful boy who was so different from the evil monster that Harry was used to looking at now. Even in the diary Tom had not been so very beautiful. _

_ “Harry, you know that Dumbledore did a great deal of damage to the psionic plane and that he purposely set out to destroy our family line and the entire Sentinel and Guide community.” Lily began gravely, looking at the man her sweet baby had become. _

_ “Yes, he destroyed so many and he recruited evil gits like the Little Wanker, who is a Dormant Sentinel.” Harry agreed. _

_ “Snape being the Little Wanker is  _ **_never_ ** _ going to get old.” Peter said with a shy smile of his own. _

_ Regulus and James snickered and they were not alone. Lily smiled in fond exasperation, though she did agree. That Little Wanker had helped take Lily away from her baby simply because he could not accept that she was not his Guide and that he would never come online. _

_ “Right, well the truth is that Severus was dormant because his mate was killed in an accident when Severus was seven. However, between the abuse he suffered at home and his own dark leanings Severus was never able to come out of dormancy, he would have had he not willing allowed himself to be drawn in by both Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort.” Lily began again. _

_ “The thing was, Albus’s power over the politics of Magickal Britain had begun to wane during World War Two, there were simply too many things happening at that time and to many heroes fighting on the frontlines for anyone to continue paying attention to Albus.” James picked up, his face going grim once again.  _

_ “This meant that Albus was unable to suppress the gifts in many a Guide and Sentinel, so Albus needed someone to fight, someone that would be a perfect enemy against the world.” Charlus Potter said with a growl. _

_ “So when Tom came to the school Albus had a perfect target for his darkness and his plans. A boy who was desperate for acceptance, who needed help, and who was going to be a true and powerful Guide. An Alpha Prime infact, a boy who would one day be your mentor had Albus not stepped up and begun to push his own darkness on the rest of the world.” Walburga Black said as she ran a hand down her son Regulus’s back.  _

_ “The first thing he did was begin to emotionally manipulate Tom, feeding on his pain and loneliness. He continued to pound at Tom and then carefully placed curses and suggestions on Tom until one day, Tom’s mind broke under the curses and Tom died to create Lord Voldemort and the first horcrux.” Lily took up once again. _

_ Harry sank to his knees weak with horror and sorrow. _

_ “But that wasn’t enough for Dumbledore’s plan to complete. He needed Voldemort to create more than one horcrux and he needed them to be extremely powerful. So the suggestions didn’t just drive into Dark Magick, which is not all bad magick, but into Black Magick and that is where Snape came into the picture.” Regulus told Harry as his parents knelt at Harry’s side. _

_ “That bastard, that utter bastard. Black Magick doesn’t just cause a curse upon the user, it can fully destroy psionic powers.” James said as he clenched his fists, careful not to touch his son. Even in this place Harry’s powers were active, in many ways they were stronger as this was the realm that Harry mastered fully. _

_ “So that was how he started to fully destroy us all.”Harry said his voice wrecked and broken. _

_ “Yes, Tom went from Dark Soul Magick to full on Black Magick rites, with Severus preparing his potions for him. It was why he was able to turn you and Nagini both into horcruxes even though he was extremely compromised and weakened. It was why you were able to defeat him even as an infant.” Tom said gently his eyes dark with sorrow. _

_ “A part of him recognized me for what I am and that also protected me all of these years from being taken over.” Harry guessed hesitantly reaching out for Tom’s hand, grateful when Tom took his hand and the pair of Guides shared a moment of understanding. Harry’s resolve hardened. “I will make sure that the world knows the truth. I can’t redeem Voldemort and I cannot leave him alive, but I will make sure that they know that Tom Riddle was destroyed thanks to the Dark Lord Albus Dumbledore. I will not let him go unpunished for what he did to you, to all of us. No one will say his name and call him a hero ever again.” _

_ Tom smiled tearfully at the boy and the pair hugged gently, Harry breaking down in tears for all that they had suffered due to one man’s anger at the unknown and the lack of his own power. _

_ When Harry pulled back he took several deep breaths. “Where is Dumbledore?” _

_ “Harry, you consigned him to his own hell with the help of the Lords and Ladies of Death. He will never know peace.” Orion Black told his grandson by blood magick. _

_ Harry bit his lip, “Did I do a bad thing?” _

_ “No, you did the right thing.” A soft timeless voice said gently. _

_ Harry and the others looked up and Harry looked upon Thantos for the first time in his life that he could remember. Harry had no idea that Thantos had stood with Harry the night his parents died and the boy had screamed his agony along the Spirit Plane. _

_ “Hello.” Harry said in a near whisper. _

_ “Hello Harry.” Thantos said as he knelt before the boy and gently ran a finger down his cheek. _

_ “Dumbledore did great damage to every living being on the Mortal Realm. Had he not interfered thousands of people would be alive today, the number of squibs in the world would be less than 3%. Most squibs are Sentinels and Guides that he damaged with his actions.” Thantos said with a grimace. _

_ Harry stared wide eyed. “Will they come online and have their magick activated?” _

_ Thantos smiled, pleased by how intuitive the boy was. “Yes, we are keeping them offline at the moment because it is too dangerous for them, but they will Awaken once Voldemort is taken care of.” _

_ “Oh Wow.” Harry breathed. _

_ “Magickals are stagnating Harry. They were never meant to be separated for so long. Muggleborns were to have been a way for our people to once again integrate and be among the Mundanes. Unfortunately, that has not happened and our people are losing their ability to change and grow. Powerful Witches and Wizards are not staying within the community because they do not feel safe or comfortable among us.” Another voice said and Harry went wide eyed as Lady Magick came to sit gracefully beside him. _

_ “So the Muggle world will know about us?” Harry asked confused. _

_ “No, not completely. There are far too many who would destroy us as we are seeking to destroy them.” The Great Lady said quietly. _

_ “Like Uncle Vernon.” Harry guessed. _

_ “Yes exactly. However, Sentinels and Guides are among those that should know of us. There are a great many things that we have that would help them and what's more they can offer our people a level of protection that has been missing for nearing a thousand years.” Thantos said for his mate. _

_ “Like House Elves and the spells to help us find our mates?” Harry asked. _

_ “Yes, you are truly a bright boy.” Hectate said, smiling when Harry blushed at the compliment. _

_ “Sentinels and Guides  _ **_are_ ** _ Magickals, but they are widely accepted in that they are unknown to be magickal. The magickal community will be able to move among them again when the War is over and we are once again able to Awaken those who were suppressed by Dumbledore and his jealousy. You see Albus Dumbledore was a dormant Guide, it was why he was able to do so much damage. Gellert was his Sentinel, but his own evil made it so that he would never come online. Due to this Albus felt that no one else had the right to what he would never have.” Thantos said in a grim tone. _

_ “Oh Wow, so you said not completely I guess that means the creatures like dragons and unicorns?” Harry question, stunned by what he was learning. _

_ “Yes, there are beings among us that are either too dangerous to be among the Mundanes or that the rest of the world is simply too dangerous to be trusted with them.” Hectate agreed. _

_ “How will our people fit in? Many know nothing of the Muggle World and hate them with a passion.” Harry mussed. _

_ “That is where you come in Harry, more importantly, that is where this ritual comes into the picture. You are born of the first magickal being on this realm, Arthur was just one among the line of your family. You carry those legacies within you and when we Awaken them it will wake the magickals and what is more it will free them all of the dark control they have suffered for far too long. Among them the family of your mate.” Thantos explained, his eyes gentle and kind. _

_ Harry sucked in a shuddering breath. “But Draco might not want me?” _

_ “There is always a choice to be made, but it is my belief that he will choose you Harry. Though your fear is so great that only his choosing you will make you believe that he wants you.” Hectate said honestly, sorrow in her tone. _

_ “I’ve hurt him and I’m going to hurt him again when the ritual to remove the last piece of Voldemort starts.” Harry said his head ducked, sorrow and regret in every line of his body. _

_ “You have hurt each other, but I will not press you on this. For now my little one, you must go back so they can begin removing Voldemort from you.” Thantos said as he lifted the boy to his feet. _

_ “I can come back here?” Harry asked shyly as he looked at everyone. _

_ “Yes, when you meditate you can return.” Hectate answered as the family of their Chosen took the time to hug him. _

_ “You can bring Sirius here with you, he’s a Grim and therefor connected to this realm as you are. I would like to take the time to speak to my son and apologise for what I did to him while cursed.” Walburga said as she held Harry in a tight hug. _

_ “I will I promise.” Harry said on a ragged breath. _

_ “See you again love.” Lily said as she kissed his forehead and James hugged them both tightly. _

 

**Mortal Realm**

 

Harry gasped as he came back to his own body. “We are so fucked.” Harry rasped up at Blair, who gaped down at the boy. 

“You... you’ve changed the Magick in the world.” Ragnarok said in a shocked tone.

“I didn’t change it, not really. There is a lot to explain, but I think our world is now saved. You all have saved us.” Harry murmured before he succumbed to the potions once again.

Blair stared at Harry before clearing his throat. “His magicks are awake and settling within him. Let’s get rid of the Soul Leech so we can get him to his mate.”

Ragnarok agreed and they started the ritual to cleanse the soul within the boy from his own.  It was time to end a War and save them all by saving the boy who would be King.

  
  
  


**Chapter 5**

 

Minerva McGonagall was the love of Ethan McGinnis’s life. They had loved each other their entire lives and despite the fact that they never formally married they had been handfasted  since they were 14 years old.

In that time they had faced war, death, and the loss of two children. One to illness the other to the Death Eaters. Ethan had never cared for Dumbledore, there had always been something wrong with the man. However, Ethan never interfered with Minerva’s desire to stay at the school. Ethan agreed that Minerva’s place was at the school helping her children, while Ethan himself was a Healer at St. Mungo’s. 

The first time Ethan’s fears and suspicions about Albus Dumbledore were proven to be true was the night that Lily and James Potter were killed. Albus had memory charmed everyone to believe that leaving Harry with Lily’s sister, a woman who hated Lily, was a good idea. Ethan had known that Harry needed to be treated by a Goblin Healer and Minerva had agreed along with a good portion of the Order.

The next day Harry had not been treated by anyone and Ethan suddenly took a job outside of the country. The only time he saw his wife was during the summers when she would travel to be with him.

It wasn’t until Dumbledore’s death that all of Ethan’s reasons for staying away from Britain died and he rushed home to Minerva. In that moment the world shifted and burned for Ethan and for Minerva.

However he could not get his love to leave Hogwarts, for her children were still there. They were fighting to survive and save each other and through it all Minerva stayed and Ethan stayed with her.

The first time he smuggled a child to safety and to be healed Ethan could remember the look on his Beloved’s face. She was broken and as angry as he could ever remember, but her children looked at her in pure devotion, their love for her giving them the strength to go on.

 

**Flashback**

 

Oliver Wood was bleeding to death by his lover, the man who had given up a chance at safety to comeback with Oliver to Hogwarts in the hopes that they could get some of the Muggleborn and Halfblood children out before the Death Eaters started killing them all. They had managed to get most of them out before Oliver took a severing curse to the chest. Marcus was pale faced and shattered, if Oliver died he would not survive it. “Oliver, please you can’t leave me.” Marcus begged, tears in his eyes and a look of agony on his face.

For those that knew Marcus it was an uncomfortable reminder that War damaged everyone, including the man many thought to be cold and heartless.

“He won’t be going anywhere Mr. Flint.” Minerva said sharply as she knelt at their sides.

“Professor McGonagall you shouldn’t be here, if they see you...” Marcus hissed a look of panic on his face.

Minerva merely smiled at Marcus. “Hush Dear, I will always be there for my children.”

Marcus’s breathed hitched as he let his teacher pull him back, even as Professor Flitwick led an older man into the room that the three were hiding in.

“What did those arseholes do Kitten?” Ethan asked as he knelt beside his wife and her students.

“A severing curse to the chest. We managed to get the kids out but one of those psychos hit Ollie before we could hide.” Marcus whispered, his face drawn with fear and anguish.

Ethan and Filius grimaced at the amount of damage done to the young man.

“Right Filius I’m going to need you to help me with the charms until we can get him to the safe house and operate. We’ll take your portkey since it won’t destroy our work by yanking him around and throwing our arses on the floor.” Ethan told his friend.

Filius nodded his agreement and pulled out his portkey. “Grab on Mr. Flint and we shall save your mate.” 

Marcus took a deep breath a primal part of him waking up at the small Professor’s words. He reached over and put one hand on the portkey and the other on Oliver’s chest, just above his heart. It was as though something within him was waking up, something that had slept for too long.

“Off you go. I will see you soon. Filius don’t come back, they will kill you and we both know it. No one knows that I am a halfblood and these idiots will do nothing to harm me.” Minerva ordered as she kissed her husband’s cheek and stood up.

“No, you can’t stay here!” Marcus exclaimed a feeling of horror mixing in with all of the feelings of loss and anger stewing within his gut and making him want to vomit.

“Oh Marcus, I have to stay. I will protect my children. It is who I am and what I do. You will go safety. My Ethan is a damn good Healer and he will save your Guide. Trust in him, I promise that you won’t regret it.” Minerva told Marcus, hugging her student gently.

Marcus sobbed, “I won’t let them hurt you. I’ll come back with Ollie and we’ll bring you to safety, where you belong.”

“No, you are needed elsewhere. More people are out there being taken everyday. If you want to do something to help me, you help those that cannot help themselves. Work against the Death Eaters and the Dumbledore supporters. Live for yourself and your Guide. That is what I want you to do Marcus, that is how you can help me. Harry Potter will return here, he is as much tied to Hogwarts as I am and his duty is to us. We are his Tribe, his family. We must fight for him as he sacrifices for us.” Minerva said firmly.

Marcus cried, but he nodded. “I will fight for you and for Harry and for everyone else that needs it. I promise, Ollie will too.” It was a promise, his Professor asked for it and what she wanted Marcus would give her. 

 

**End of Flashback**

 

It was the first time that Ethan witnessed such a conversation, but sadly it as not the last. Marcus and Oliver Flint did as Minerva asked, they survived and became some of the top leaders in the rebellion against the Death Eaters and the Order of the Phoenix.

Many a child was saved by their love of their teacher. Including those that would have become Death Eaters, people like the Alpha Prime Sentinel Draco Malfoy. The Prime had stayed at the school the longest along with Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Theodore Nott, several other young people.

The last of the children and teachers had in fact not left until just three days earlier when the last of the Death Eaters, Dolores Umbridge, and Voldemort’s disgusting snake were killed by several of the young resistance fighters.

Now Minerva, a mean little House Elf, Ethan, and Charlie Weasley were off to kill a Little Wanker and his entourage. Ethan was not surprised when more joined their goal. “Where are you all going?” Minerva demanded as they came to stand beside Minerva. Sirius and Remus among them.

“We’re going to kill everyone that tries to get in your way of killing that Little Wanker.” Ethan said cheerfully.

“No one is stupid enough to get in your way Professor, but we want to make sure no one makes you dirty first.” Charlie Weasley added with a pretty smile.

Minerva sighed, “Is this why I kept getting delayed getting out of the bank?”

“Yes ma’am.” Blaise Zabini said from his place at Luna Lovegood’s side.

The beautiful blond Sentinel smiled at Minerva. “You are our North Star, if something happens to you how will we find our way through the Dark?”

Minerva’s eyes widened in surprise at the girl’s words.

“We are with you Professor!” A voice called from the crowd.

“Please come back to us, we need you.” Another voice said, tears obvious in the words.

Minerva cleared her throat and nodded. “Let’s go kill a LIttle Wanker and start fighting for our freedom from those who would destroy us.”

The crowd cheered, they knew they would survive now. Their Alpha was back and their North Star was going to face down the man who had haunted the nightmares of many a child to leave Hogwarts. Neville Longbottom wasn’t the only one who would have had Severus Snape as a boggart.

Four minutes later Kreacher returned the group to Hogwarts where Severus Snape was standing among the Death Eaters as they gathered the bodies of the LeStranges and Fenris Greyback.

Minerva curled her lips back in a snarl. “Snape, you disgusting  _ Dormant _ Little Wanker. You murdered my students! You destroyed countless lives with both of those dark aresholes you followed.”

Severus raised an eyebrow sneering at Minerva. “They were fools and useless. I am only dormant because James Potter stole my Guide and made her believe she was his.”

“You are a liar. You’re dormant because you are a twisted little fucker. How many Guides have you killed or allowed to be killed because you couldn’t come online?” Minerva demanded.

“Nevermind it doesn’t matter, all that matters is that you pay for your crimes against my children. I have to say I’m very happy that you killed Albus, you did free those under his control and it helped Harry Potter and his friends come online as Alpha Guides. Voldemort is finished, you are all going to fall.” Minerva said as she whipped out her wand.

Minerva moved so fast that only Ethan was prepared for her killing Snape by hitting his throat with a severing curse. Everyone watched in shocked wonder as the Potion’s Master was beheaded by their favorite Professor.

“You’re amazing.” Sirius told her, because she really, really was amazing.

Minerva just smiled and then turned stern eyes on the group of Death Eaters standing in front of her. The rest of their group prepared to battle and protect the older woman from any harm that would come her way.

They need not have worried, for in that moment Harry Potter’s family magick came online and joined with him. Everyone felt their King Awaken, everyone collapsed to their knees a feeling of Light suffusing their souls.

Many on both sides began to cry as they felt clean for the first time they could truly remember. All but a few came online as Sentinels and Guides. All but a few were cleansed of the Dark Mark.

As the feeling ended everyone stood, staggered by the feelings coming from in them. Then someone screamed in fury and the battle was on. Curses both Light and Dark flew among the group, even as Death Eaters joined with Minerva’s group of fighters and people from her side joined together and attacked both her group and the Death Eaters.

By the time it was over Pansy Parkinson was dead along with Marietta Edgecomb. Pansy had stepped in front of Charlie Weasley and taken a curse that Marietta had sent at the dragon tamer and was killed by none other than her own best friend Cho Chang.

Cho and many others were wounded and crying, but all were released from the dark spells that had held them in thrall for so long. Even in the darkness of battle, light shown and they stood together.

Minerva looked around her, seeing those she had thought she would be battling that day among those she thought to be on her side and took a deep breath. The world had changed once again thanks to the loving heart of her Alpha, her sweet boy, Harry James Potter. 

There was a War still on the horizon and no one would be unchanged by what was to come, but as when Harry came online, hope waited for them all. Minerva smiled at her mate, her Guide, her husband and found she looked forward to what was to come.

 

**Gringotts Ritual Room**

 

Blair Sandburg and Ragnarok both sank against the altar as the ritual finally ended. Blair looked up as his Sentinel rushed into the room, followed by what seemed to be every Sentinel and Guide in the bank.

“Chief, what the hell just happened?” Jim demanded as he rushed through the room, his gut churning with horror and fury. Blair realized that most of the Sentinels in the room were at a near feral state and that Bill Weasley and Neville Longbottom were staring at their Guides, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley in open sorrow.

“Lord Voldemort is a Black Wizard, not a Dark Wizard. It was harder to remove the soul piece within Harry than we thought it would be.” Blair answered his eyes dark with sorrow and exhaustion.

“Bloody hell.” Seamus Finnigan murmured as he pushed his way through the crowd and to Hermione Granger, his fellow Gryffindor and Guide looked like she was dying. Ron and Harry didn’t look much better.

Oliver Wood and several other Guides rushed to Harry, helping the American Alpha ease the mental torture that Harry was trying to come back from. Ginny Weasley took a stuttering breath as she helped Seamus ease Hermione’s suffering and Richard Davies and Hannah Abbott help Oliver with Harry. In moments the Trio were being guarded by Hogwarts students, each shocked and horrified by the condition of their Alphas. 

“How did they survive?” Dennis Creevey asked his older brother with tear bright eyes.

“They are the strongest people we know and they lived for us. They fought to survive so we would have a chance at a future beyond what we have now.” Colin said gently. “We’re going to make it Dennis, this is the first steps we have to take, but we will survive. Harry chose us, he chose all of us instead of falling into Death. He is our Alpha and our King. He lived for us, so we will do the same.” Colin’s words resonated through the room. The young Seer smiled, they were going to make it.

Ragnarok looked over to his own Seer, who nodded her agreement. No matter what came next, the World was saved.

 

**Death Eater Stronghold**

 

Tom Marvolo Riddle aka The Dark Lord Voldemort watched as over three fourths of his followers suddenly popped away. Voldemort smiled slightly, but did not react. For the first time in many decades Voldemort was closer to being Tom than one would expect.

The Evil Wizard knew that time was coming close to hand. Someday soon he would be confronted by Harry Potter, the child who was now King.

Tom smirked when several of his Death Eaters returned, bloody and injured, some very near to death.

“What happened my pet?” Tom asked as Lavender Brown as she crawled into his lap, he lifted his arms and wrapped them around the young witch.

Lavender laid her head on Tom’s shoulder. Severus Snape had been useful for some things, including returning Tom to his youthful visage, but though the man had not known it, he had also Awakened Tom’s Guide gifts.

Even being Evil could not return Tom’s gifts to a dormant state and what was more it gave him a dark little Sentinel, his Sentinel reborn in fact. “Minerva McGonagall and several others arrived while we were retrieving the bodies of the LeStranges and Greyback. The Professor cut his head clean off and then Potter’s magick awoke just like we thought it would. That started a battle. The four of us managed to escape capture.” Lavender told her Guide, her eyes closed in pleasure as he gently healed her wounds, a smile crossing her face when Tom killed the Death Eaters that were to have protected her.

“Well at least that Dormant waste of skin and bone is gone.” Tom mused in a pleased manner.

“Yes he is.” Lavender said in satisfaction.

“Soon, soon it will all be over.” Tom promised as he kissed her brow. She hummed looking forward to the day they ended things once and for all.

 

**The End**

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
